


Wearysea's Collection of Miscellaneous Works

by Wearysea



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexuality, Cupioromantic, Depression, F/F, Family, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, Memes, Multi, Other, Poetry, Questioning Sexual Orientation, References to Depression, Short Stories, Song Lyrics, Writing Exercise, non-binary, questioning romantic orientation, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wearysea/pseuds/Wearysea
Summary: A collection of original maybe-poetry, maybe-song lyrics, maybe-short stories and anything of the like that isn't a part of anything else.
Kudos: 6





	1. Sending Memes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Ode to my Best Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Themes

Looks like we’ve got one braincell between us,

Let’s make some memories with it.

We’d meet up but we’re both tired as shit,

So just send me cat pictures on pinterest,

And I’ll send back a laughing baby,

Let’s fill our brains with memes to distract us from

Cringing at yesterday and fearing tomorrow,

Just breathe and brace and push through,

Maybe we’ll come out on the other side of time

With something to show.

So,

In the meantime, we’ll trade pictures of snakes on pinterest

And coo because sneks are good,

Let’s pull each other towards the finish line,

While we talk about cats, and memes, and a lot of other things

Watching our screens as a cockatoo sing’s

Let’s fill our brains our brains with memes to distract us from

Cringing at yesterday and fearing tomorrow,

Don’t forget to keep breathing, it’s not good for your health,

We’ll push through this together,

And maybe we’ll come out on the other side of time

With something to show.

So,

In the meantime, you’ll send me LGBT+ posts on pinterest,

And I’ll send you pictures of pretty dresses,

… and cats, you really can’t go wrong with cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Sending Memes is about me and my best friend Erenoa, who I'm planning on giving a signed copy to per her request, but I haven't gotten around to it yet.


	2. Blue and Hazel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reflecting on Eye Colour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I wrote Blue and Hazel in 10 minutes.

I’ve never been one to notice eyes,

But lately I’ve been staring at my own,

A brown ring round the centre of the pupil,

Fading to a grey-green round the outside,

Doesn’t that seem a bit too much for one iris?

Maybe I’m putting too much thought into this?

Maybe I’m putting too much thought into this.

Blue and Hazel.

I’ve never been one to notice eyes,

Couldn’t tell you my mother’s until I was 16,

I commit it to memory,

Blue, nice and simple.

Maybe I’m putting too much thought into this?

Maybe I’m putting too much thought into this.

Blue and Hazel.

I’ve never been one to notice eyes,

Couldn’t tell you my father’s until I was 16,

I commit it to memory,

Hazel… at least I’m not the only one with an odd iris.

Maybe I’m putting too much thought into this?

Maybe I’m putting too much thought into this.

Blue and Hazel…

Blue and Hazel.

I still couldn’t tell you my sister’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: The first section of Blue and Hazel (First line up to the start of the first chorus) was originally the beginning of another poem. I took it out because once I finished that section and compared it to the chorus – it just didn’t fit, like it had a completely different tone to what I was going for, didn’t fit the theme as well as I wanted it – but I really liked it so I kept it and developed it into a song of its own


	3. Come On, Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Analysing Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mental Health Themes

Come on, Lucy, let me get out of bed,

In the mornings, Why? Am I? So Tired all the time?

I have things I need to do, and places to go,

That essay isn’t going to write itself,

And I can’t just pick my friends off a shelf,

And play for £5.99 ~

But the day is already over, spent dozing in bed.

I’ll try to reason with you again tomorrow.

I’m missing people I share a house with,

God, you’re a lousy conscience,

Maybe patience isn’t so virtuous after all,

Why can’t I just will you away? I’m not okay.

I’m not okay.

Come on, Lucy, let me get out of my head,

At any time, really,

It’s getting draining just lying here,

I haven’t spoken since the day before,

Why can’t you let me go downstairs and talk?

Why can’t you let me go downstairs and talk?

Why can’t I just go downstairs and talk?

I’m missing people I share a house with, 

And I stop to breathe, willing away the ache in my chest,

I remember patience is a virtue,

I can’t just will you away, and that’s okay.

That’s okay.

I can't beat this on my own, and that's okay. 

That's okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: The Personification of Depression, "Lucy", was originally just called "Depression" before I remembered writer's craft existed. Thanks English Literature A-Level, you taught me one thing.


	4. The Classical History of Self-Inserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a story where a character meets you in a new landscape.

Now, that is sublime. An eye, larger than my own head, is the first thing that meets my gaze as I step closer to the putrid green water. The eye is dull and if I didn’t know better, I’d think the creature to be dead. 

But I did know better, I could see the movement of the worm-mimicking tentacles at the edge of the pond, attempting to lure a meal to it’s death with the promise of a tasty treat. 

It’s skin blends in perfectly with the algal bloom caused by the creature in question, I note as I move my camera from its perch on my hip and hold it out in front of me with no hesitation. 

“You don’t want to do that.” Startled, I whipped my head around to find a person staring back at me.   
They are… odd. All bright colours, especially where they shouldn’t be. Red hair, like paint, and matching albeit-slightly-darker-in-hue glasses that kept falling down their nose at the angle they were looking down at me from. Bitten short nails dig into the tree branch on which they perch. 

“It doesn’t like bright lights, and it’s far bigger than you think it is.” 

“… Miragal can’t grow beyond a maximum of 40% of the body of water they reside in-“

“Exactly,” The stranger’s expression finally changes from neutral, giving me a knowing grin, “The pools here are notoriously famous for being incredibly deep. The result of Kadanisian mining tunnels being filled in by the rain, some have been recorded at around 70ft long.”  
I didn’t need to look in a mirror to know all the colour had drained out of my face. Maybe that’s where the red on their clothes comes from, other individual’s mortification. The panic doesn’t decrease when a distressing thought crossed my mind.

“Are you talking about the tunnels or the Miragal?”

They did not elaborate. 

They just began kicking their legs back and forth, their feet making a thump as they rhythmically hit the bark of the tree. I hear a sound in the distance, a rather nasty sounding croak. 

“Get up here! We’re just in time for the show!” 

I didn’t hesitate, although I did stumble making my way to the other side of the tree, setting myself on an adjacent branch just in time to see an animal that was clearly a descendent of a toad hop it’s way over to the tunnel pool, enticed by the worms. 

I watched in a mixture of morbid curiosity and twisted awe as the not-toad went for the bait. 

The Miragal's reaction was instantaneous. 

The Miragal lifted it’s colossal head out of it’s hiding place, it’s bulbous eyes dripping with greed. The not-toad tries it’s luck at getting away, only for the Miragal’s head to follow it. Miragal were not meant to be able to leave the water but this one was so large, it’s shape fitting the cylindrical tunnel, that it’s body acted as a neck it otherwise wouldn’t have. This gave it the ability to lift itself out of the water and chase it’s prey a quite impressive distance. 

I turned to my unwitting companion, although I couldn’t help but feel that description applies more to me than them, in mute horror. 

“Welcome to Kadanis, the home of unfortunate landscape and wildlife combinations.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun! It's from an activity I did at my university's open day.


	5. Calm Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Analysing Anger

Of course, I’m angry. 

Rage blooms in the heart, friend,  
But when have you ever seen petals  
Showing on someone’s face?  
Flower crowns exist, yes,  
But they are of humans own design,  
Taken on and off at will.

Gaze past my bulrush smile,  
For just a moment, please.  
You’ll see it, dark and heavy.

Fury blooms in the mind, friend,  
Imagination doesn’t allow for   
Withering, Although the pleasant   
Memories do tend to decay  
In it’s presence. 

Breathe deeply in the   
Corpse Flowers sent, please.  
You’ll smell it, air carries rot. 

Wrath blooms in people, friend  
Individual hues creeping through  
Each body. Your annoyance at   
My refusal to forgive and   
Forget-Me-Not is not a fraction of  
My disdain for you,

Friend. 


	6. Transfloral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a section of trans-themed poetry based on the poem Still I Rise by Maya Angelou

Roses are my favourite   
Both in look and in sound,   
Though if all is fair   
They can't compare   
To the family I've found.   
  
Do you understand that,   
The blood of the covenant   
Is thicker than the water   
Of the womb? Petals grafted onto   
Paper last longer than the plants   
From which they've bloomed.

I don't need you,   
Don't you see?   
You mock whine "Don't cry!"   
But I'm Angry, actually.   
Wolfsbane for misanthropy,   
Wormwood for Absence   
But not for Bitter Sorrow.   
  
You cannot cut my stem,   
For I will rise again tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt given as a group project in my LGBT+ youth group :)


	7. Phantom Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Analysing Asexuality and being romantically attracted to women.

The spectre slinks into the room,  
The only one who can notice  
Such a translucent little concept  
Is me. Inevitable, truly, that this presence  
Finds me when I’m in yours, Eidolon.

Expecting a Manifestation  
Is much, much different,  
Than having one in front of you,  
Warm and scary to touch.

Yes, I much prefer  
You, Miss Eidolon,  
Pretty made-up girl  
I adore in my head,  
Haunt my thoughts,  
A waking intangible dream,  
I’m not sure I truly desire,  
In spite of the sprite’s presence.

I’m certain  
That others don’t possess spirits,  
But fireworks, shared, physical,  
Would it be possible to share a  
Life with a little bit of space;  
With a little to medium range poltergeist?  
With you, Eidolon?

Could there be another addition,  
With this apparition of mine?  
Fireworks hurt my ears  
But they are lovely to behold  
From behind my rain-stained windowpane,  
But I would not blow myself up for  
You, or anyone, anyway  
Wisps are quite nice in the evening light  
And I think just as bewitching.

Humans love loudly,  
I’m sure they do,  
It’s plastered like clay,  
All night and day,  
On the faces of those that have someone,  
Whether they take flight or stay.

But I have a ghost  
That’s made me it’s host,  
Its homestead settled squarely in my chest.  
This squish, this crush,  
I’m not about to fuss,  
But there are no guidelines  
For this peculiar mush.  
I’ll need to draw the contour lines myself,  
Although I’m not very good at cartography.

Pretty as a picture,  
All planned out curls and curves,  
Radiant colour no pencil or stencil  
Can match.

Perhaps paint just suits my hands more.

I smile at her, sat there in my sketchbook and  
Eidolon’s wraith waves back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday I'll figure out how to use rhymes in a way that doesn't make me cringe when I read over it again. Someday.


	8. No E's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write a love poem without an 'e' in it in 30 minutes.

I found  
an allusion to  
You  
in my grin  
and thought  
"What a fantastical  
mirror this is, to fill my  
mind with nothing but  
your glamour."  
I pray  
you bring to light  
a portion of my doting in  
your sight,  
in turn.  
Glory has a rosy  
tint to it's humanity  
this morning, but not  
so much as you  
during this mornings  
traffic rush.  
I long to paint my full  
mortal soul that  
shading of blush,  
although my talk  
with you was  
mild, a shy rhythm  
hints my disastrous  
monolith inhabiting my  
body, carving out my adoration for  
your laugh  
your thought  
your all  
your you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This writing prompt for uni was pretty fun, I did it in my first class, so yay milestone :)))


End file.
